


Thoughts of a manipulator

by Scrappymaster



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: What did sasha think?
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright
Kudos: 2





	Thoughts of a manipulator

ok Anne your turn Sasha said

finally after 3 months Anne said relived and then stepped in .

Sasha looked down

what have I done Sasha questioned herself again

aarh Sasha glowed feeling guilty I shouldn't have been like that epically on her birthday Sasha said

flashback

go on Anne while no one is looking Sasha said

I'm still not sure Anne said

it's going to be alright right Marcy? Sasha asked .

unless someone screws up Marcy said as Sasha stepped on her toe .

come on Anne it's now or never Sasha saidOk Anne said

A few minutes later

Anne came outrun for the hills Anne said as Sasha cheered and followed and Marcy ran too

guys slow down Marcy said as Sasha grabbed Marcy' s arm before Marcy could slip on mud.

Oh thanks Marcy said.

come on slowpoke Sasha said

soon Anne opened the box

what happened Sasha said where am I

Marcy ! Anne! Sasha called out

what is this place Sasha said

stop beast a toad said .uh oh Sasha said

Sasha are you ok Anne asked

uh yeah Sasha lied

Sasha did you forget your right ear quivers when you lie Anne trolled

shoot Sasha thought

Sasha started to cry I'm so sorry I shouldn't have pushed you Sasha said .

it's ok Anne said it's not entirely your fault we all had a part in it.

wanna get hot coco Sasha sniffed

there's hot chocolate here too Anne asked and ran off .


End file.
